


Color Coded

by Ribbit_Frosch



Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit_Frosch/pseuds/Ribbit_Frosch
Summary: Shadow and Wind are partners in crime, and Legend is their main target.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link/Shadow Link/Wind
Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Color Coded

Green lounged comfortably beside Vio, an arm draped around the other’s shoulders as he read. The crackling of the fireplace filled the silence, aside from Red and Blue’s card game. Wind had been playing minutes ago, though he left to change into warmer clothes, as the night was getting colder as the seconds ticked by.

A quiet hum was heard from his right as Vio turned the page, only to have it flipped back. “Hey,” He mumbled, flipping the page once more only for the book to be flipped shut. Green chuckled as he recognized the shadow that mimicked Vio’s, though it had a split second delay.

Shadow materialized to Vio’s right, a cheeky grin on his face as he glanced at the book in Vio’s lap. “You weren’t giving me enough attention,” He teased, raising his eyebrows, only to earn an eye roll from Vio.

“Now you just sound like Red,” A quiet hey! was heard from his partner, who gently nudged his shin from where he laid. “It’s true though, you always want attention.” Vio cupped Shadow’s face in his palms, pressing their noses together with a small boop! Shadow only giggled, pulling out of Vio’s hands to settle on his lap, face tucked beneath the blonde’s chin. The three stayed cuddled up, occasionally chiming into Red and Blue’s card game.

Five sets of eyes darted up when the bedroom door opened, eyeing their sixth small partner. Wind shouted something back, eyes darting over his shoulder as he shot a “FUCK YOU” over his shoulder, quickly darting into the room with a mischievous grin on his face. “Oh Goddess, Legend’s going to kill me,” He snickered, quickly making his way over to the plush carpet. “Did I miss anything?”

“No, Blue and I have been playing a bit while you were gone,”

“That’s alright, I didn’t mean to take so long. Legend took some of my shit and I had to get it back,” He pulled the blue sweater over his head, letting it settle around his hips as he picked up his cards. A frown tugged at his lips as he had to draw more, unable to take his turn yet. “Yeah Twilight pulled out the laundry and Legend wouldn’t give me my pajama pants.” Red glanced down at the pants, petting at the soft material.

“Legend’s a dick. Just get me or Vio next time and we’ll get your stuff back,” Blue chimed in, motioning for Red to take his turn.

“Yeah, the more you let him be a dick to you the more he’ll do it,” Vio spoke up next, eyes never leaving his book as Shadow shifted on his lap.

“To be fair, I take his shit too,”

“Wind!” Red shouted, causing Wind to burst into a fit of giggles, playfully holding up his hands as if Red were to tackle him.

“It’s well deserved though! Besides, he always gets it back eventually,” He yelped as Red pushed him down, the blonde falling back against the carpet, his sides being tickled as Red kneeled above him.

“Wiiind! You’re not supposed to steal stuff,” Red chided as Wind gasped below him, giggles bubbling in his chest as he was tickled.

“I know- ah! I know! He earned it though,” Wind shouted through giggles, his face beaming as he laughed, nearly breathless. Red did not budge until Wind started coughing, the giggles getting out of hand. Once he regained his composure Red cuddled up to him, pressed against his side as they splayed out on the carpet.

Blue spoke up as the two settled, a smirk on his face, “If you’re gonna steal from anyone, steal from Shadow.”

“NO! Do not steal from me,” Shadow disappeared from Vio’s lap, materializing beside Blue. “If they steal my stuff I steal yours,” His tone was teasing, as Blue rolled his eyes, pulling him close and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“You already take my stuff as it is, I’m not too worried,”

“Yes but I haven't taken any of your stuff,” Wind threw his arms around Blue’s neck, his chest pressed to the taller’s back. 

“I know you too well Sunshine, I know you took one of my tunics,”

“It was only because mine was nasty from the mud!”

“It wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t gone shield surfing with Wild-”

“Dear Hylia you two,” Vio grumbled, closing his book. “If you have this much energy to argue can you at least make it something interesting?”

“Aw don’t be that way Vio, come over here and cuddle,” Red chimed in from where he laid across Blue’s lap. The poor hero had Wind clinging to his back and Red sprawled across his lap.

“I have free arms if you need a hug,” He pointed out, oddly cheerful for one of the most emotional parts of Four. Being around his partners often boosted his mood.

“I’d rather not get smothered against you,”

“Too late!” Green shouted, arms wrapping around Vio’s waste as he was hoisted up. He dropped Vio onto the large bed, crawling beside him and tossing an arm over the blonde’s chest.

“To the bed!” Red shouted as Blue stood, scooping the shorter into his arms as Wind clung to him, legs around his waist. Simultaneous shrieks echoed as Blue tossed them onto the bed, Wind squished between Vio and Red. Blue laid beside Red, arm around the small hero as Wind was attacked with a flurry of kisses.

“Ack- Red!” He laughed, hands braced against Red’s shoulders.

“Nooo, accept my love,” He giggled, pressing a soft kiss to Wind’s lips, feeling the other relax beside him.

“I guess I could relax for a bit,” Wind smiled as Red’s arm rested against his waist. A comfortable silence fell over the five, though it only lasted for a moment.

“Shadow you fucker!” Legend shouted, throwing open the door as green eyes scanned the fire lit room. A cackle rose from beside the fireplace, a rather out of place shadow moving across the walls.

“That’s for stealing Wind’s shit!” He shouted back, materializing in front of the pink haired hero, blue cap atop his head. Legend only grumbled as he snatched it back, leaving the room with a huff. Shadow only waved goodbye, shutting the door behind him.

“Shadow, I think I need to teach you not to steal like Wind,” Red laughed, causing Shadow to perk up.

“I could never deny you,” Their partner crawled in beside Blue, tucking himself under the male’s arm. “Though I don’t think Blue would mind some love either.” A hum was all he got in response, the blankets shuffling as each hero adjusted beside the rest.


End file.
